Methods are developed for solving nonlinear equations frequently encountered at NIH. These equations are usually encountered in the context of constrained nonlinear least squares problems or in the numerical solution of nonlinear differential equations. Related problems, such as asymptotic error analysis and the efficient treatment of sparse matrix systems, are also considered.